Em Prelúdio
by E Flores
Summary: Fragmentos. incest; femmeslash; Bella/Cissy; Forget Her – Jeff Buckley;


**Autor:** Estelle F.

**Capa:**http (dois pontos barra barra) tiny (ponto) cc (barra) empreludio

**Sinopse:**Fragmentos [Incest [Femmeslash [Bella/Cissy [Forget Her – Jeff Buckley

**Shipper:** Bella/Cissy

**Gênero:** femmeslash

**Status:** completa

**Idioma:** português

**Beta:** DarkAngel

**Música:** Forget Her - Jeff Buckley

**Observação:** essa fic não é linear em nenhum sentido e retrata apenas alguns momentos das vidas de Bellatrix e Narcissa Black. Ela não tem NC17, nem qualquer relacionamento físico entre Bella e Cissy. É apenas a história de um amor platônico e é dedicada á minha Lovelly Bride, Bruna Black x) love ya, little bride x)

o nome, Em Prelúdio, vem da música Samba em prelúdio, que foi lembrada por Diana Prallon, e a ela devo os créditos do nome x)

* * *

Bellatrix abriu a porta delicadamente, evitando os ruídos que lhe impediriam de observar a irmã sem ser vista. Sua irmã, a mulher mais linda em toda a família, na sua opinião, lia um pesado livro enquanto bebericava algo em uma xicara de café. Virada de costas para a porta, Narcissa não pôde ver os olhos da irmã brilharem quando viu seus cabelos loiros espalhados pelo espaldar da poltrona. A loura levou a mão a boca, molhando um dos dedos para virar a página, e Bellatrix fez o mesmo movimento, inconscientemente, desejando que os dedos que Narcissa havia levado até os lábios fossem os seus.

E neste momento, os cabelos loiros voaram quando a irmã virou rapidamente, estacando com a visão da morena parada, o ombro encostado no batente da porta, e, o que mais surpreendeu Narcissa, com o olhar perdido que faria com que qualquer pessoa perdoasse aquela mulher, faria com que qualquer um acreditasse que Bella, como costumava chamá-la, era realmente capaz de amar alguém, embora ela não quisesse ser perdoada ou ser capaz de amar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" - Narcissa disse em tom controlado, derrubando o livro que descansava em seu colo, quando se levantou automaticamente.

"Nada." - Bella olhou uma segunda vez antes de virar as costas para a irmã.

_"While the city's busy sleeping_

_All your troubles lie awake_

_I walk the streets to stop my weeping_

_But she'll never change her ways"_

A cabeça encaixada entre as mãos, Narcissa secou as lágrimas e se levantou da cama. Os gritos da irmã no salão da Mansão Malfoy acordaram a criança que, há alguns segundos atrás, dormia o sono tranqüilo de uma madrugada de quinta feira, e agora, os gritos do bebê se uniam aos de Bella e, mesmo assim, os gritos da irmã se sobrepunham ao da criança ao seu lado.

Pegando a criança em seu colo, Narcissa desceu as escadas lentamente, enquanto tentava fazer com que o bebê parasse de chorar.

Rodolphus pegou a mulher em seus braços e a enlaçou em um abraço apertado, tentando conter o desespero da esposa que derramava lágrimas de ódio em seu ombro, molhando a camisa negra, enquanto gritava sua lealdade ao Lord das Trevas, derrotado ou vitorioso.

Rodolphus, de costas para as escadas de mármore, pôde sentir apenas a calma repentinamente invadindo o corpo da esposa e soube que Narcissa descia as escadas com o filho agitado, seus gritos ecoando vitoriosos pela mansão diante do silêncio de Bellatrix.

_"Don't fool yourself_

_She was heartache from the moment that you met her_

_My heart feels so still_

_As i try to find the will to forget her somehow_

_Oh i think i've forgotten her now"_

Os cabelos negros da irmã caíam sobre as costas que o vestido negro deixavam nuas. Narcissa desceu o degrau que separava a sala da ampla sacada da mansão e se debruçou sobre a mureta trabalhada, imitando a posição da irmã e deixando sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa.

Bella olhou para o lado, encontrando a cascata de cabelos loiros que havia se preparado para ver, quando reconheceu o barulho dos saltos contra o piso. Narcissa olhou para ela, e capturando seu olhar, Bellatrix não pôde deixar de notar a semelhança entre o tom de seus olhos e de seu vestido longo de seda prateada.

"Você sabia que fumar é um vício nojento?" - Narcissa falou, quando baixou o olhar até as mãos da irmã, que segurava um cigarro entre os dedos de unhas vermelhas.

"Um a mais, um a menos" - Bella falou calmamente, desviando o olhar para as árvores que se revoltavam contra o vento.

_"Her love is a rose dead and dying_

_Dropping her petals and man i know_

_All full of wine the world before her_

_But sober with no place to go"_

Bellatrix subiu as escadas de entrada da Mansão Malfoy, a capa negra salpicada de pontinhos brancos esvoaçando contra o vento enquanto os saltos da bota batiam contra o mármore claro coberto de neve. Empurrando a porta, ela adentrou gritando por Lucius e seu grito agudo contrastou com a música que inundava o ambiente, ecoando pelo pé direito alto, fazendo com que as sancas de gesso vibrassem ao som do piano.

Bellatrix estacou quando ouviu a voz doce da irmã, e ainda sem poder vê-la, soube que estava ao piano. Reconheceu a música preferida de sua mãe, e se surpreendeu ouvindo a letra em francês na voz da irmã. i "Avec le temps... Avec le temps va tout s'en va" /i . Esquecendo do motivo da visita desesperada á mansão, deixou a capa escorregar pelos seus ombros e caminhou até o piano e, encontrando as garrafas vazias de vinho, desviou os olhos para a taça da irmã, também vazia, e soube que aquela não era uma boa noite para Narcissa. Os olhos desvairados da irmã denunciaram, sem que qualquer palavra fosse dita, que Lucius estava onde Bellatrix também deveria estar.

_"Don't fool yourself_

_She was heartache from the moment that you met her_

_My heart is frozen still_

_As i try to find the will to forget her somehow_

_She's somewhere out there now"_

Os cacos não a machucavam e sem pensar coerentemente, Bellatrix apenas ouvia o som do cristal se estilhaçar contra a parede, tentando abafar seus pensamentos. Soluçando sem perceber, destruiu todas as taças que podia enxergar, deixando apenas uma, para que pudesse esvaziar também as garrafas de vinho e quebrá-las contra a parede em seguida. Não se dava ao trabalho de entender seus sentimentos, e, mesmo se tentasse, sabia que nunca seria capaz de entender o que sentia pela irmã. Suas lágrimas salgavam o vinho tinto na única taça remanescente sobre a mesa, e ela percorreu os dedos pelos cacos que cobriam a toalha branca. Sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, não se importou com o sangue manchando a toalha branca e enterrou as unhas vermelhas entre os cabelos negros, ignorando a dor da pele rasgada, desejou conseguir fazer o mesmo com a dor de saber que não haveria mais oportunidades para as duas.

Em sua mente, não conseguia dissipar a imagem da irmã tão linda quanto era possível. A pele pálida dois tons acima do vestido branco, os cabelos loiros espalhados pelos ombros. Mas, acima de tudo, Bella se perturbava com o sorriso da irmã, o sorriso sincero de quem realiza o sonho de qualquer mulher. Bellatrix se surpreendeu sorrindo comesse pensamento. Casar nunca havia sido seu sonho, fora apenas inevitável.

Ela encheu a taça novamente, olhando a neve que caía delicadamente, cobrindo as folhas com a camada branca de gelo. As lágrimas não parariam de correr até que todo o gelo derretesse, e, mesmo assim, as lembranças do inverno difícil ficariam marcadas nas folhas secas e mortas até que todas elas caíssem e então, não haveria mais esperança para elas, assim como não haveria mais esperança para Bellatrix.

_"Oh my tears fall down as i tried to forget_

_The love was a joke from the day that we met_

_All of the words all of her men_

_All of my pain when i think back to when_

_Remember her hair as it shone in the sun_

_It was there on the bed when i knew what she'd done_

_Tell yourself over and over you wont ever need her again"_

A marcha nupcial invadiu seus ouvidos como uma marcha fúnebre, tão triste como uma música poderia ser. Entre todas as melodias no mundo, aquela se tornaria a mais odiada, para Bellatrix. E foi ao som dessas notas que ela viu a irmã cruzar o salão em direção ao altar, carregando um buquê se rosas champagne, da mesma cor de seus cabelos. As lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto da irmã mais velha foram interpretadas como emoção, o que surpreendeu a todos, vê-la tão explícita nos olhos de Bellatrix. Ela não se incomodou com o fato de que mais de trezentas pessoas a viam chorar silenciosamente, enquanto sua irmã subia os degraus que a separavam de seu futuro marido. Na coerência de sua própria loucura, Bella não conseguiu se importar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Narcissa, que não lhe dirigiu nenhum olhar durante a cerimônia, tendo olhos apenas para seu marido.

Secando uma última lágrima, Bellatrix deixou a Mansão Malfoy sozinha, sem esperar o final da celebração. Caminhando pelo jardim coberto pela neve e cruzando o portão, ela olhou uma última vez para a mansão de luzes acesas. Narcissa não estaria mais no quarto ao lado, não estaria mais ao piano de sua casa e nem em sua memória. Não haveria mais momentos juntas, não haveria mais seu perfume espalhado pela casa para perturbar os pensamentos de Bella.

Sem Narcissa, não haveria mais coerência dentro do amor, não haveriam mais lágrimas. E isso foi suficiente para que Bellatrix se voltasse para o lado oposto da Mansão e seguisse seu caminho, com a certeza de que nunca mais em sua vida, derramaria outra lágrima.

_"Don't fool yourself_

_She was heartache from the moment that you met her_

_Oh my heart is frozen still_

_As i try to find the will to forget her somehow_

_She's out there somewhere now"_


End file.
